Deadly Games: Legends vs Gods
by master-anime-archer
Summary: A Baul clone tumbles through the gate followed by a young man with an ornate pistol. No problem right? We'll just take that dangerous thing away from him until he wakes up. What could go wrong unless he's psychotically possessive over it?


**This is another story i've had written for a while but haven't gotten around to posting. Reviews would be great. I will try to answer any questions but i refuse to answer flames. I could really use some ideas on this one. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Enjoy!**

**I own only the plot.**

Train Heartnet was sitting in a tree drinking a bottle of milk. Eve and Sven were at the safe house they had found earlier that day. He had just emptied the bottle when he saw his next target running down the street. He didn't look too significant. He was a fairly tall man with short dark hair but nothing out of the ordinary. He silently followed the man into the nearby forest. It would have been hard for any normal person to follow him but then Train was far from normal. The man veered into a cave, pursued by Train, and a metal door crashed down over the entrance. The man spoke with a strange voice after pressing some buttons on a circular panel. A stone ring behind the panel glowed blue and looked like a horizontal pool. "You end here sweeper." He aimed a gun at Trains heart. Despite moving with super human speed he was still no match for the reflexes of the Black Cat. It hit Train's shoulder instead of its intended target. The man smirked and walked through the gate. That was it. The man had just signed his own death certificate and ordered a package. The carrier, a Black Cat. The package, bad luck. He leaped through the pool of shimmering substance following the soon to be dead man. Train was gone and the Black Cat was back.

It had been a fairly normal day at the SGC. Sg-1 didn't have any missions that day. Everything was going smoothly until the sirens blared and the unscheduled gate activation siren screamed. What stepped through made Jack groan. One of the Bal clones had come through. "Greetings Tau'ri." Hamond immediately sent him to a containment room. No sooner had he been taken away than a boy in his early twenties rolled through the gate and landed in a standing position. He was holding out a heavy ornate pistol and had cold merciless eyes that raked his new surroundings. "Darn it! At least I left a note and my communicator. Where am I?" He was losing blood fast from the bullet wound and his vision was starting to go dim. Hammond spoke through the microphone so Train heard. "Med team to gate room." That was the last thing he heard before he passed out. As the SGC watched the boy fell dropping the pistol with a clatter. He was loaded onto a stretcher and carried to the infirmary. While Janice finished with him SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room with the boy's things laid out on the table. It consisted of a large number of bullets, a bottle of milk and the pistol. He had no id card and nothing with any kind of name. "Do we know where this kid came from or what he was doing chasing Bal? Also has either of our guests said anything yet?" "Both are negative sir. The kid is still out and Bal has been quiet." Daniel had been the first to answer but Jack was next. "What I want to know is what the kid was doing with a gun. That's no pop cap." Before anything else could be said the phone rang. "General it's the boy. He's escaped. He knocked us out and when we woke up he was gone." "Is everyone alright?" "Yeah we're fine but I don't know where he went." "Ok. Thank you." There was a siren that went off. They all hurried to the gate room to see a blonde girl step through with an older man. "Are you sure he's here?" She shook her head. "That stupid idiot! What did he do now?!" He stopped mid rant when Eve tugged on his sleeve bringing his attention to the group of guns pointed at him. "Who's in charge here? We don't mean any harm or anything. We're looking for our friend." He raked his eyes over the faces visible through the large window as one spoke. "Take them to the interrogation room. We have a few questions for you." Sven looked at Eve who was trying to look at everything at once and was completely ignoring the guns and looks. This was going to be interesting.

They had been taken to a room with tables and chairs and nothing else. Eve sat primly waiting and Sven was thinking of all the things they had found before. Four people entered the room and sat down. "So who, what and why?" "My name is Sven Volfied and this is Eve. We're humans and as I said before we're looking for a friend who came through. He was either injured or someone he was chasing is because there was a fair amount of blood on the groun- where did you get that?" He was gesturing to the gun one of them was playing with. "We took it off the kid. I guess you could tell me why a kid so young has a nice gun like this?" "Damn! Why did you take that? We're no longer dealing with Train we're dealing with the black cat." "Who?" "We're sweepers. You might call us bounty hunters. We all have our pasts but Train's happens to be well…" He took a deep breath. Several years ago there was a legendary assassin called the Black Cat. He worked for an organization and had a tattoo of the number thirteen on his chest. He was a cold-hearted killer that decided one day he was going to start over. Only you don't just quit Chronos. It was put out that he was killed but he escaped. That gun is proof and if you don't get it back to him he's going to wipe out this entire base looking for it. He's very possessive about it." Eve nodded. "Let me have it and I'll get it back to him. He won't hurt me or Eve." SG-1 looked at each other. "We have to ask the General." "Ok. Wait." There were hurried footsteps. "Train! It's in here!" "Is it a good idea to call the 'cold hearted killer' to us?" Sven ignored this and picked up the weapon. The boy came in with his eyes flashing dangerously then locked in on the weapon. Sven tossed it to him and watched as he caught and inspected it. Once he had made sure there wasn't so much as a scratch on it his whole personality changed. "Oh hi Sven hi princess. What are you doing here?" A vain was threatening to burst in the older man's head. "What are you doing here you idiot?!"

The moment the gun had been put away the boy's murderous vibes completely disappeared. It took a moment for the team to realize what had happened. Sven was about to chew Train out until he noticed the blood seeping out from under the shirt and immediately sobered up. "How on Earth did you manage to get yourself shot?" "Well I saw our next target running down the street so I followed him. He went into that cave and then went through that ring thing. I was about to stop him but that guy must have tao or something. He pulled a gun and shot me in the shoulder before I could follow him. Then, well, there were some, similarities." Sven could read between the lines enough to understand what had happened. The black cat had come out and caused havoc. "So where is he?" "I don't know. I was going to look for him but I fainted from blood loss. There must have been something in that bullet. I haven't even come close since I lost my arm to Creed." "Stupid idiot. Well you should at least apologize to these people and see if you can get some bandages for that wound." "Sorry! Can we get some bandages?" SG-1 stared for a moment in disbelief. Sven noticed this and sighed. This was clearly going to take some more explaining and by the way Train's stomach made it's presence known, some food.


End file.
